


Made of Midnight

by fannishliss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Women of Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly meets a guide. </p><p> </p><p>ficlet featuring Molly McNamara from 2.16 Road Kill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made of Midnight

Molly stares at her husband's new life with tears in her eyes.  For her, time stopped on that road all those years ago.  For everyone else, time has just kept going.

She hears the Winchesters urging her to move on, but they're getting fainter and fainter.  In the east, dawn is breaking, but for Molly, the light just contrasts with the darkness growing all around her, and she knows that soon she'll wake up in the wrecked car and it'll start all over again. Now that she understands it, she just wants it to end. She's ready to go.

A gentle hand touches her on the shoulder.  Confused, she turns to see who it could be.

It's a pale young woman with dark hair and ancient, ancient eyes. She's dressed in black, but Molly can't quite see the details.

"Don't be afraid.  I'm here to lead you over."   She keeps her hand on Molly's shoulder, doesn't blink.  Molly doesn't feel the need to look away. 

The darkness that had started to swell around her begins to diminish, to coalesce at a point somewhere just behind the woman.

"Who are you?" Molly asks. 

There's no smile on the woman's face, but her answer is gentle and pleasant. "Dean calls me Tessa, I'm kind of a friend."

"Where are we going, Tessa?" 

"You'll find out when you get there, Molly, but I promise you, you don't belong here anymore.  Want to go for a ride?"

The darkness has consolidated until it looks like the Winchesters' car, but it's a car made of midnight and moonlight and stars.  Molly wonders if the ride will last forever.

"Hey, why not?"  Molly laughs, a little tired.  "I'm already late as it is."

Molly crosses to the passenger side.  The door glides open smooth and silent, weightless under her hand.     The radio is playing something old, from the seventies, summer breeze, makes her feel fine.  She sinks back into the seat and releases her breath.

Tessa takes the wheel, and ahead, Molly sees the light. 


End file.
